The Heart of a Saiyan
by Amase
Summary: Kira learns that a new tyrant is manipulating the remaining Saiyans to do his dirty work. Can Kira and a team of Saiyan elites guide an entire army against this new breed of terror, and free the Saiyans from his grasp? Please R/R!! ~*COMPLETED*~
1. Foreword

Hello again everyone! Here is the sequel to Kira's story, To Choose the Future. Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Foreword- If the reader is an individual who has read Kira's first story, To Choose the future, then they very well know that this is her second tale.  
  
Kira has stayed with her foster family for several more months, until her father, Raditz landed on Earth in his pod. When Kira went to investigate, she saw her father in a critical condition, his power level dangerously low. Kira donated some of her energy to her father, and managed to revive him.  
  
When he had fully recovered, he spoke of a vicious beast who was using the Saiyans in the same cruel manner Frieza had used them for. The scouring of Planets. Any Saiyans resisting his rule were eliminated. The beast was Frieza's cousin, Lord Fridge.  
  
Raditz wanted to see his daughter, but ran into some of Fridges elite soldiers on the way. He barely managed to beat both of them, and continued on his quest to see and warn his daughter.  
  
Kira decided to go with her father to help the surviving Saiyans, for she felt a strong will to help them. She had asked Honu to take care of things while she was gone, and she set off with her father.  
  
The Saiyans had a temporary homeworld, one of Fridge's conquered planets known as Planet 2A7B in the records. To make things worse for the already struggling Saiyans, the elite Saiyan leader, Corpuo, was a full supporter of Fridge, therefore enforcing his laws. Kira didn't like the way he treated the Saiyans, and challenged him for the Saiyan rule. She was successful in defeating him, and he was quickly disposed of by Raditz.  
  
After obtaining leadership, she chose bodyguards and advisors. Her most loyal bodyguard was an elite soldier named Habeus. Habeus had short, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore armor with dark blue chest plates, and short, ice blue shoulder plates. He was also, Kira's secret crush!  
  
Her second body guard was a veteran soldier named Marcus. Marcus had hair of the darkest red, and a thick goatee to top it off. He wore plateless armor with black chestplates, and the bands at his shoulders were light brown. He was once bodyguard to King Vegeta himself.  
  
Her two advisors were two Saiyan girls of her age named Malika and Sarra. Sarra had almond eyes of dark brown, and hair of dark black. She wore armor with dark blue chestplates, and her shoulder plates were covered by a long, purple cape. Sarra had long blonde hair she kept in a ponytail, and she had dark blue eyes. She wore armor similar to that of Malika.  
  
The Saiyans, strong , brave, and powerful as they were, feared even hearing the name of Lord Fridge. Fridge had an appearance identical to Frieza's 3rd form, except he carried a shde of ice blue. His eyes were dark red and cat-like, and his voice was as dark and cold as stone. His tail carried 3 sharp spikes on the end, and his armor had one shoulder plate on the right. All of Fridge's men wore armor like this excluding the Saiyans.  
  
The Saiyans were determined to end the years of suffering they had endured thanks to the sinister Lord Fridge. Kira had a plan, and she was determined to put it to work. 


	2. Plan for Freedom

Kira was sitting in her dormitory with her eyes completely out of focus. She was completely lost in her own world, her own lonely, frightening, tiny little world. Maybe that's why she didn't notice Habeus enter through the automatic door.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Habeus, I didn't hear you come in." she said coming out of her trance. She took a good look at Habeus. His eyes were not looking like they always did. Today, they were dastardly pale. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Habeus swallowed hard, and spoke with fear in his voice. "Lord Fridge just came over the comm link. He wishes to speak with you right away."  
  
Kira cursed within her troubled mind. "He hasn't heard anything has he?"  
  
"I can only hope not," Habeus replied.  
  
Kira shrugged. "Prepare my pod for departure."  
  
"Of course your highness."  
  
It was a short trip to Fridge's Ship from their planet, so they were there within an hour. Kira stepped out of her pod, her bodyguards and advisors not far behind her. She wore her royal armor, as it was her favorite, as well as required in front of Fridge.  
  
Kira walked on a red carpet with her team not far behind her. Ten of Fridge's soldiers stood firmly on either side of the carpet, not even blinking. Kira made it to the end of the carpet, and in the shadows, on a dark throne, two piercing red eyes stared at her.  
  
"Ahhhh, Kira, glad you could make it," he hissed through the shadows.  
  
"Lord Fridge, I arrived as soon as I heard," she said bowing.  
  
"Kira, I have new plans for your Saiyans. They go on one assignment a week, and profits are dropping. This means that more planets need to be scoured and prepared for purchase. I would like you to put your Saiyans in groups of three or more, if not already, and go on at least two missions a day."  
  
"Two missions a day? They will be exhausted!" Kira exclaimed. "They could never accomplish a feat like that!"  
  
"The Saiyans are a powerful race Kira," Fridge said. "You should know that, you're a Saiyan yourself!"  
  
"But Lord Fridge, they are still living beings and they will eventually-"  
  
"That is the end of it Kira!" said Fridge in frustration. "I want them on their new schedule next week. I will send my men to deliver assignments."  
  
Kira took a deep breath as not to shout back at Fridge. "Yes my Lord. It will be done," she said storming out of the hall.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Kira," called Fridge. Kira turned around to face him. "You are very strong Kira, I admire that. But your tone with me is making me uneasy with you. I should advise you to mind your manners. I am much stronger than you, and watching you fall would be most enjoyable."  
  
The other soldiers started to laugh as Fridge finished his sentence. Her Saiyan pride damaged, Kira stormed out of the hall, her face red, her Ki noticeably rising.  
  
Outside the hall, as Kira prepared to enter her pod, Sarra stopped her.  
  
"Don't listen to Fridge," she whispered. "He'll be down soon enough."  
  
Kira stood up straight, and called to Marcus.  
  
"Prepare the meeting chamber upon our arrival back."  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
"Its time to put this long awaited plan into action. My soul be damned if something isn't done." 


	3. Vegeta's commitment

Kira was hard at work into putting the plan into action. She began by inviting all of the high ranking Saiyans to the royal conference room, including Raditz, and the Prince himself.  
  
Everyone was seated at the large table on either side, while Kira sat at the head. The other Saiyans were chatting until Kira called them to attention.  
  
"I'm sure you all realize why you're here," Kira began. "Fridge has no concern for any of the Saiyans here, he is busy on his own foolish desires. Its time we rebel against he, and his empire."  
  
The others seemed skeptical, and began to converse with one another. Vegeta had been silent the entire time, playing with a piece of lint on the table.  
  
"That's ludicrous!" shouted the Nappa, Vegeta's bodyguard. "Fridge is unbelievably powerful, at least ten times as strong as Frieza! What makes you think that either of us could stand a minute in his grasp?"  
  
"You wouldn't honestly think I would send anyone in without training do you Elite Nappa? I have a new training area the size of a battlefield with gravity control. The Saiyans will fight under a stronger force of gravity to speed up their training and heighten their power levels quickly. They have exactly one week to undergo this training. By then, Fridge will come into contact with us again."  
  
"You're crazy!" shouted Nappa. "So many different men of different races have stood up to Fridge, and now he uses their bones as toothpicks!! Anyone with half a brain knows not to listen to your ridiculous- "  
  
"That is enough Nappa!" shouted Vegeta standing up and banging his hand on the table.  
  
Nappa grumbled and immediately sat down.  
  
Vegeta spoke calmly to the other Saiyans who were skeptical and confused.  
  
"I agree in some ways that this plan is somewhat incredulous, but I refuse to serve such a vile, and arrogant insect," said Vegeta looking at each attendant of the conference. "We Saiyans are known well for one important thing. Our immortal Pride. But for our Pride and power to be truly unstoppable, we must fight Fridge. We must be free."  
  
The other Saiyans" expressions immediately changed to that of determination.  
  
"I'm in," one Elite said standing up.  
  
"That goes for me too," said another.  
  
One by one, each Saiyan stood up and offered his support.  
  
Kira nodded approval of them, and then spoke. "By tomorrow, I want all of you to bring the soldiers of your quadrant over to the front of the Palace. I will guide them to the chambers from there."  
  
That afternoon, as Kira was walking outside, she noticed the Prince walk up, his bulky bodyguard behind him. Kira acknowledges the Prince, and he replied with a nod of his head. He then turned to Nappa and glared.  
  
"Get out of here! I'd like to speak to Kira ALONE?" grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, yes, Of course sir. Just holler if you need anything," he said walking off.  
  
Vegeta gave a humph, and the two began to walk down into a forest.  
  
Planet 2A7B was very fruitful and peaceful. There were many rivers, lakes, creeks, and oceans. To top it off, there was luscious, green scenery, which made the planet nothing less than a paradise.  
  
They made it to a waterfall, releasing a thick mist into the air.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Kira asked observing the beautiful surroundings.  
  
"Hmmph. I guess so," he said hardly paying a second glance to the area.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, I know that you'd be amazed if you just looked!"  
  
The Prince sighed and looked up from his tilted position. His eyes then looked over the luscious, green land, and he changed his answer. "It's almost like a paradise!"  
  
"See?" Kira said laughing.  
  
Vegeta hated admitting to things, especially to girls, but he couldn't think up an excuse for this one. He just gave a low chuckle. He then began his conversation with the young Saiyan.  
  
"Do you realize the seriousness of the upcoming battle Kira? Do you realize that that fight will be in your hands? Are you up to that big of a challenge?"  
  
Kira looked up at the Saiyan Prince. She looked into his charcoal black eyes, and his flame-shaped hair, completely defying the laws of gravity. She looked into the serious look on his face.  
  
"I am willing to do whatever it takes to free the people from this iron, ruthless hand. The Saiyan Pride we once all knew is dwindling Vegeta. I will not watch my People die with a final scream. I will watch them flourish and prosper. And I won't give up until it's done. Not until a whole is blasted through my heart."  
  
Vegeta looked down at the young Saiyan and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are very brave and heartless. I admire your passion, and your determination. I will fight alongside you, until the final blow is struck."  
  
Kira smiled, and put her hand on top of Vegeta's. They then sat down, and admired the Planet's mystic sunset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, Ok, I know Vegeta isn't that sweet and heartless, but hey, I'm trying to explore Vegeta's inner self! Maybe there is a secret past to him? Well, we'll surely see! 


	4. A Secret Learned

The next day, everything went exactly as planned. About two hundred registered Soldiers arrived along with their Captains, and prepared to enter the training grounds. Most of the power levels were above 2,000, so they started fighting at about 10 times normal gravity. With a scouter, Kira noticed their power levels increase dramatically. When they reached a certain point, the gravity would be heightened.  
  
Kira trained in her own, private gravity chamber, since she was one of the strongest Saiyans. Raditz, Vegeta, and Kira's crew also received Private chambers for training. A lot of the time, Kira enjoyed sparring with Habeus.  
  
One night, while Habeus was speaking with Raditz, they heard energy blasts coming from Kira's chamber. They ran over to see what was happening, and saw Kira aiming blasts, and shooting more to deflect them. It was over 110 times normal gravity in there.  
  
"What the heck does she think she's doing?!" exclaimed Raditz with extreme concern. "Habeus get her outta there! That great of force could crush her!"  
  
Habeus looked through the window to see the red warning light on. Kira was throwing punches now, just barely able to keep her head up under the extreme force. She was supposed to come out hours ago!  
  
"Kira! That's enough! The gravity is too strong!" Habeus shouted.  
  
Kira looked back and with all her force, shook her head, and continued punching and kicking.  
  
Habeus sighed, and attempted to try again.  
  
"Leave her alone," said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Marcus standing there with his arms crossed. "She wants to train, let her. We need all we can get against Fridge."  
  
Raditz and Habeus both sighed, and the three went down to the great hall for dinner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fridge stood in his quarters, staring out his window at Planet 2A7B. What a green piece of dirt. As he shrugged, a cycloptic creature in Fridge's version of armor walked into the room.  
  
"What is it Dimitri? I have not the patience to deal with you."  
  
"My Lord," he said bowing. "My scouter has indicated that the Saiyan power levels are increasing drastically."  
  
"I told Kira to prepare them for more assignments! They are probably preparing for them." Fridge grumbled.  
  
"I suggest that you look my Lord. I don't think that's what their intentions are."  
  
Fridge grumbled and took the red scouter from Dimitri's hand. He pressed the button on it, and looked to planet 2A7B. It started to beep rapidly, and the numbers began to rise dramatically. The power levels were at almost 100,000. He sighed, knowing they were no where near his own level of power, and focused it on Kira and her crew. That's when he grew worried. Kira's power level was over 200,000, and her crew members at almost 150,000.  
  
They were not training for their assignments. They were training for rebellion. Fridge exploded in a series of curses, and stormed out into the main hall. He got onto a loud speaker, and alerted his soldiers of the upcoming rebellion. Fridge had no idea how they had gotten so strong so quickly, so he made sure that all of his men were registered for the battle. If he couldn't have 200 warriors of such an extreme level, he would have 10,000 weaker ones.  
  
The soldiers of Fridge were vicious and cruel, men of different races. They were easily recognized by the difference in their armor. When Fridge went down for an inspection and to get their adrenaline pumping, the ariors screeched his name in their many tongues, and he smirked with the purest of evil.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They Days past by slowly, until dwindling down to the day before the rebellion. There was a party in the great hall, celebrating the improvement of the Saiyans' power levels, and their fighting skills. Kira felt its what they deserved.  
  
Vegeta walked into the great hall, and noticed the power levels around him. He smirked as he realized that his power was above all. Just as he had begun to marvel at himself, he found that Kira's power level had indeed surpassed his own. He cursed silently, but felt better as he realized he was still stronger than pretty much anyone there.  
  
Kira saw Vegeta, and the two engaged in a long talk, with Vegeta hardly listening. He became more attentive a little later, when Kira popped the question. What happened to his father?  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked away.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
The young Prince stormed down the corridor to where his father's throne majestically stood. "Father? Where are you?" called the young Vegeta.  
  
He noticed an Elite walking by, and called him aside. "Where's my father? Well, hurry up! Where is he?!"  
  
The Elite spoke back to the prince calmly. You can find him in the conference room with Lord Frieza," he replied.  
  
The prince changed directons, and walked down a narrow hall, down to the last door on his right. It was locked, so he merely pushed it down.  
  
The young boy's mouth dropped open, and he was unable to utter a word. For there, lying on his back on the floor, was the great King Vegeta, a gaping hole in his chest. He looked up with tears in his eyes, to see the Dark Lord Frieza standing there, with his hand extended, his finger out.  
  
"Even big boys can be disobedient," he chuckled.  
  
Vegeta bent down, and shakily nudged his father. "D-d Dad? Dad?" he whispered.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that," said Frieza nonchalantly. "I recommend that you not try to oppose me, or you'll look just like your father before you," he said walking out.  
  
Vegeta watched him leave, and with all his strength, tried to hold back his tears. No Saiyan ever cried! Especially not a Saiyan Prince! But in the end, the tears prevailed.  
  
"I'll...get...you..."  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
"What did you ever want to say to him?" Kira asked.  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, he said, "I wanted to go on a walk with him. I wanted to talk with him. I swore vengeance, and to take out my pain on every helpless soul. The killings made the pain go away. It hid my true emotions."  
  
Kira looked at Vegeta and spoke softly. "Even the most angry heart deserves recognition. Even the most vengeful soul deserves to be noticed. But the pain you caused belonged on one only. And you know of whom I speak."  
  
"And one day he'll fall," said Vegeta with a smirk. He stood up from his seat next to Kira, and walked to his dormitory for a good night's rest. Kira took his idea and she too decided to retire.  
  
Kira awoke during the wee hours of the morning to loud screaming. She looked outside to see Fridge's army marching towards them. There were more than 10,000 soldiers, their Ki blasts ready to fire. 


	5. May the Battle Commence

Kira went wide-eyed as she saw ten thousand men of different races cry out Fridge's name, and shout many curses towards the Saiyans. Kira jumped up from her bed, and picked up her scouter. She immediately commed the watcher's tower. The watcher had obviously been asleep, or he would've alerted the troops.  
  
"Watcher!!! Emergency maneuvers I repeat, EMERGENCY MANEUVERS!!" Kira shouted through the comm-link of her scouter. Immediately, she heard the horn go off, and men suiting up.  
  
Kira dressed in her royal armor, and put on her blue scouter. She ran alongside the other troops, still dressing as they ran out. She soon noticed her crew members run alongside her, and they bolted for the battlefield.  
  
"What happened? How did they find out?" Malika questioned Kira worriedly.  
  
"They must've found activity on their scouters," Marcus quickly answered.  
  
"How did they get through?" Habeus yelled through all the commotion.  
  
"They must've breached our Global defense system!" Kira shouted back.  
  
They continued their run to the soldier's exit, and Vegeta and Raditz soon joined them. Everyone made it to the battlefield, and the soldiers stood in one perfect, horizontal line. Kira stood in the middle, with Vegeta on her right side, and Habeus on her left.  
  
Fridge's soldiers went quiet, as the Dark Lord himself made it to the battlefield, standing in front of his soldiers.  
  
"So, it's a war you want Kira? Well then it's a war you'll get!" Fridge hissed. "You had your chance."  
  
"I'd rather than be in the depths of hell than to live and serve a being as despicable and greedy as you are," Kira said calmly, but with a hint of anger.  
  
"Suit yourself," Fridge snickered.  
  
Kira looked at the thousands of soldiers aligned behind their master, and took a deep breath. It was finally time, for her to meet her destiny. She threw her hand in the air, and cried out loudly. "FOR FREEDOM!"  
  
"FOR FREEDOM!" the soldiers shouted back, copying Kira. Even Vegeta shouted.  
  
At that, Kira thrust her hand forward, delivering the signal to attack Fridge did the same. The soldiers glided forward, unafraid of the jaws of death, fighting for the one thing they all agreed on. Freedom. Every soldier screamed as they flew forward, men on both sides glowing with hate. They collide with such extreme force, it felt like the whole Planet had had an earthquake. The Saiyans viciously threw punches at numerous attackers, screaming with every kill they made. They literally punched right through their abdomens, leaving litters of entrails spewed across the ground.  
  
Five soldiers flew at Kira, and with a quick burst of energy, created a pile of five corpses. Suddenly, not paying attention, Kira saw a blur fly at her. Fridge's right-hand man, Dimitri. The two exploded in a fury of punches, Kira landing a blow into Dimitri's face. He fell to the ground, and Kira followed. With a quick slash of her hand, Kira sliced off Dimitri's orange, scaly head. Kira's stomach turned as she noticed his eye roll back, and pop out of it's socket.  
  
Vegeta noticed ten soldiers run towards him, Ki blasts prepared. He merely smirked, and with a Galick Gun, watched them disintegrate in the wave of energy. Merely child's play! Suddenly, a more powerful warrior flew up at the Prince. Unprepared, the Vegeta could only watch. Just before the blow was struck, a flash flew past them. Vegeta noticed the soldier fall down, dead. He looked up to see Raditz standing there, and he chuckled.  
  
"I could've handled that," Vegeta murmured.  
  
"Well, a life for a life," Raditz chuckled. "You did save my life to back on Earth.  
  
Kira fought alongside her comrade Habeus, taking down five men at a time. They snickered as they dealt the final blow to each man. Then, Kira heard a loud scream. She turned around, and saw a fellow warrior with his mouth agape, and a hand though his stomach. She saw the evil warrior pull his hand out as they Saiyan collapsed on the ground.  
  
No.  
  
Kira shot an enormous amount of energy at the murderous beast, and watched him disintegrate into a pile of ash. She then ran over to the collapsed Saiyan, and looked at him. He was unmistakably dead. Kira shook her head, and looked at the pitiful warrior. He had jet-black hair, with half of it defying the laws of gravity, and the other half in a long, shaggy pony-tail. So brave was he, to fight till his last breath. He would be honored.  
  
Kira abandoned the lifeless body, and returned to her fighting. The soldiers were beginning to become stronger. Fridge must've saved his best for last. No matter. She refused to see anymore of her soldiers die so ruthlessly.  
  
Kira looked over, and saw the Prince with his mouth agape, stepping backwards. This completely shocked her, as Vegeta was practically fearless! (mostly because of his being so conceited.) Kira suddenly slipped into her own fear, as she realized that the Dark Lord had set his sights on the Saiyjin no Ouji. Kira released her energy and flew over to the Prince's aide.  
  
Vegeta continued to step backwards, flooded in fear, as Fridge smirked and extended his hand, a ball of energy appearing.  
  
"Don't blame this on yourself," he said sarcastically. Blame it on your so-called queen."  
  
Just as he was about to release the energy, a flash flew into the fray, and streaming waves of energy became visible. Within it, a figure stood perfectly posed for attack. Kira had come into the fray.  
  
The relieved Vegeta gave a smirk towards Fridge. "Now let's see how long you last," sneered Vegeta. He walked up next to Kira, and positioned himself for attack. Suddenly, the whole war seemed to pause, as everyone turned to witness the Final showdown.  
  
Raditz, and the rest of Kira's crew looked on from a distance, silently praying to their gods to protect the young leader. Raditz looked on, concerned, and proud of his headstrong daughter.  
  
Kira looked into Fridge's cold, merciless eyes, and leaped into the air, the Prince following, both their minds focused on one thing. Freedom. 


	6. The Demise of Darkness

Kira cried aloud as she aimed for the very being that had corrupted and degraded the Saiyans for years. The very being she loathed, who glowed with upmost hate. As Kira prepared to deliver the first blow, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had not noticed the sphere of energy Fridge had hidden behind his bladed back.  
  
"RAAAAAA!!" shouted Vegeta aiming for the master of evil.  
  
"VEGETA NO!!" Kira shouted from the ground, but it was no use. Vegeta had not noticed Kira's halt, and continued for Fridge.  
  
Fridge released the beam from his hand, and it hit the Prince head on. God only knows how that beam did not cut through his abdomen. It sliced his armor, and cut into his stomach before exploding, causing Vegeta to fall down, writhing in the excruciating pain. Within seconds, he went limp from unconsciousness. Kira ran to his aid, and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed it hadn't skewed his intestines. He would live, but the wound was critical.  
  
"Fool," Fridge said nonchalantly. "He is so full of himself. He doesn't think of impending danger."  
  
"He didn't deserve that Fridge," Kira said looking up at the demon, her hair falling over her face. "He didn't deserve to SUFFER so greatly, and at your hands."  
  
"He is foolish Kira. Just like you. You'll suffer his fate. Ten times worse."  
  
Kira stood up, her head half bent down, but never breaking eye contact with Fridge. A steady wind began to blow, covering half Kira's face in her long, black hair. She then powered up, causing the ground and debris around her to rise in the air. Lighting bolts began to surround Kira's body, as massive sheets of energy began to surround her half bent position. She then let out an ear- shattering scream, as all the energy around her exploded and began to encircle her like a tornado. She then leapt at Fridge with full force.  
  
Fridge's mouth dropped open as his scouter indicated the dramatic increase in Kira's strength. He could hardly stand the fact. Kira's enormous power was matched with his own.  
  
"MAY THE GODS CURSE YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!" Kira screamed as she threw a punch at Fridge.  
  
Fridge flew backwards stunned by the powerful blow. He then stood up, and glared at the Saiyan warrior. Blood trickled down his lip, and he became enraged. "HOW DARE YOU DRAW BLOOD OF ME! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"  
  
And at that, the two fighters became locked in fist of fury, angrily throwing punches at the other. Kira knocked Fridge in the jaw, and Fridge returned it with a blow to her abdomen. Kira gasped for air, and with the few precious seconds, jacked Kira in the back to the ground. Kira lay on the ground, her body shaking from the immense blows. She could hardly move.  
  
Fridge glared with hate at the weakened Kira, who was working desperately, just to stand. He chuckled.  
  
Kira brought herself to her feet, blood seeping down her arm from a wound that penetrated through her black spandex jumpsuit. Her lip was bleeding down her chin, and her left shoulder plate was cracked in half.  
  
"I won't give up Fridge," her voice glowing with hate. "I will not let you WIN!"  
  
Kira then jumped into the air again, and temporarily stunned, Fridge had no time to react. Kira slammed into him, and attacked him with such brute force, Fridge lost his left hand. It cost him a deal of his precious power. He was battered, but he was not broken. With Kira amazed by her sudden accomplishment, she was caught off guard. In those precious seconds, he managed to knee Kira hard in the back. Kira fell to the ground, and landed on her back. Hardly able to move, she could only watch as Fridge aimed a blast for her. Before it blasted her, Kira noticed a flash enter the fray. She was surprised to see Habeus come in and deflect the beam.  
  
"Habeus?" Kira muttered weakly.  
  
"Hey there," Habeus smiled. He then stretched his hand to her, and donated all his energy to her. Kira was instantly healed.  
  
"Go get 'em girl," he chuckled, and flew off to safer grounds.  
  
Fridge became enraged at the rescue, and set his sights on Habeus. As he prepared to blast him in two, Kira shouted out at him.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Kira screeched, and immediately Fridge spun around.  
  
Kira extended her hands forward, completely outstretched. She yelled out loud, as energy began to spark in her hands. It quickly grew larger, and Fridge grew suspicious.  
  
"What sort of tomfoolery is this?" questioned Fridge aloud.  
  
With Fridge off guard, Kira screamed aloud as she released the enormous number of energy from her palms. Fridge looked up horrified, as he was engulfed in the burning mass. He cried out, and disintegrated into the energy. Kira would never forget his last words.  
  
"I WILL RETURN!! I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU AND YOUR DESCENDANTS!!" his image then disappeared, and the Lord of Darkness, was no more. 


	7. Celebrations and Fairytales

Kira breathed heavily as she looked at the spot where the Supreme Dark Lord once stood. The massive blast took the majority of Kira's limited energy, leaving her exhausted. She looked down, battle damaged, injured, and tired, but never more proud in her entire life. The Saiyans below her erupted in happiness, throwing their hands out and crying out her name in unison.  
  
With the last of her energy, Kira descended to her fellow warriors below, where she was greeted, patted, and complimented. Raditz grabbed her in a big bear hug, causing her aching muscles to hurt excruciatingly. He lessened his hold on her, as Kira's elite team came up and mobbed her. Marcus gave her a hard noogie, and Sarra and Malika patted her on the shoulders. Habeus then walked up, and smiled at her. Kira smiled back, and the two embraced in a loving hug.  
  
"That's the way to do it girl," Habeus said during the hug.  
  
They then broke the embrace, and Kira was given some breathing room. She looked over her right shoulder to see that Vegeta was not where he had been lying. He was further down, sitting on the edge of a cliff, with his hand under his chin. His eyes were fixed on the distant sun, which had now begun to set into the western mountains.  
  
Kira left the crowd of warriors after informing them of a feast, and to clean and change into their finest armor. She approached Vegeta quietly, but he knew of the upcoming presence.  
  
"Congratulations I suppose," said Vegeta with humiliation.  
  
"Don't take this upon yourself Sir," she said compassionately. "You could not help what happened."  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said frustratingly. "My Honor, my Pride, taken in a split second. That's all it took. How degrading...to fall into the hands of that Demon! When you were the one to defeat him! Now I will suffer my fate!"  
  
"And what is your fate?" Kira asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"To die here. To fall and die on this cliff. It's the way things must be."  
  
"Only if you give up Vegeta. Only if you make it your fate. It doesn't have to end that way."  
  
Vegeta looked away from the setting sun, and into Kira's crystal, blue eyes. They showed so much age and knowing. Wisdom equivalent to that of an elder. Behind her battered armor, behind the countless wounds and tares in her jumpsuit, was a heart, a heart that carried the emotions and love of a mother, of a caregiver. She seemed to feel the pain, the cries of her loved ones as well as her comrades. A heart of purity, of honor, of pride was beating with every breath she took. She was the needle in the haystack. She was the heart of the Saiyan race.  
  
She stood weakly from her spot next to Vegeta. She smiled at him, and bowed.  
  
"My heart will always be with you Vegeta no Ouji," she said smiling. She then turned around and flew to the Palace slowly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kira changed into a set of identical armor and went down to the great feast being held for the Saiyan warriors. They all applauded as she walked in, and she nodded to them and thanked them. She then walked up to a small podium and made a speech to the brave fighters.  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight," she began. "Today, we announce our freedom from Fridge, the King of Darkness, the Prince of Evil."  
  
At that, the crowd began to applaud and scream even louder. Raditz cheered from the back, along with Kira's crew, who copied.  
  
Kira smiled and began again. "I don't know what we could've done without you and your heroic deeds. You are all truly noble and honorable."  
  
From the back, she saw Habeus nod his head to her.  
  
"Today, we started with 200 of the finest soldiers and warriors I've ever known. I regret to inform you, that half of that number stands before us at this moment. Please take a moment in silence for the 100 warriors who fell today in the battle for freedom."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, some muttering a prayer to the gods.  
  
With her head down, Kira heard a noise from her left, and turned around to look. She saw Vegeta walk in, and bow hi head in the same manner as the others. Kira smiled, and broke the silence.  
  
"I would like to continue, by thanking Vegeta for his heroic deed today, in his attempt to fight off the Dark Lord. Please applaud him,your Saiyjin no Ouji. Without him, I don't believe I'd be standing here at this moment. Only honor as great as his could attempt such a deed."  
  
The crowd gave a standing ovation, as this Prince nodded his head to them. He looked up at Kira and chuckled.  
  
"In conclusion, I would like to thank Habeus for his donation of energy to me in my time of need. It takes great courage to step in to a battle so fierce, with the risk of death against you. May the gods bless you for you generosity Habeus."  
  
The crowd turned around and applauded Habeus, who thanked them repeatedly. They then feasted on the enormous meal, and retired for a greatly deserved sleep.  
  
Kira hopped in to a pair of pants, and a dark blue, long sleeve shirt for bed, when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come on in. Door's open," she called.  
  
The door opened, and Habeus stood there in a similar night wear.  
  
"Hey there," he said walking in.  
  
"Hey Habeus, thought you were sleeping," Kira greeted him sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh, no not yet," he replied joining her on the bed. "I just wanted to thank you for, you know, tonight."  
  
"You deserved it Habeus," Kira replied to him. "That was very generous and brave of you."  
  
Habeus sighed, and smiled. "Say, are you gonna go back to Earth? You know, with your family?"  
  
Kira smiled at him and replied, "I have to Habeus, I have responsibilities there. I love them very much, and I want to stay with them."  
  
"Will you visit?"  
  
"Of course, I'll always return here and see you guys."  
  
Habeus smiled and put a hand on her face. She was so beautiful. He drew closer to her, and Kira did the same. They joined together in a passionate kiss, which lasted only a second. When they parted, Kira was a little confused, it was her first kiss. But she enjoyed it.  
  
"I love you Kira."  
  
"I love you too Habeus."  
  
They kissed again, and Kira embraced Habeus. She then spoke to him softly.  
  
"You will always be in my heart. In my heart forever." 


	8. Epilogue

Kira returned home to her family on Earth for another year, before giving the throne to her best friend Honu, not long after Simba's death. Kira then returned to the Saiyan home planet, where she once again assumed her position as the Saiyan leader.  
  
The Planet had not been properly named, so the Saiyan council got together to name it. The final name turned out to be Vegetasei twon, which in the Saiyan tongue meant, "Son of Vegetasei".  
  
In later years, Kira lead a revolution against a Planet of the South quadrant, being it had begun a recent raid of Planets. The Saiyans were victorious, and the Planet was added to the Saiyan Empire.  
  
At the age of 26, Kira wedded Habeus, and she continued her rule as the Saiyan leader. She and her team went on countless missions to gain lifeless Planets for Vegetasei twon, and conquered rebellious homeworlds.  
  
Kira returned to Earth on one occasion to visit her foster family, only to find that half the family was killed, including Kindu. The loss was great, and Kovu mentioned that the killer was dressed similar to her. Kira tracked down followers of Fridge as the murderers, and easily took revenge.  
  
Kira grew to a ripe old age of 524 before finally passing on. She is known well there, being allowed to keep her body, and manage other troops. She has always been remembered.  
  
Since the death of their Queen, the Saiyans decided to keep Vegetasei twon secluded and secret, in honor of their Queen, they wanted it quiet and peaceful. Warriors came and left, doing their daily jobs of building the Empire. They soon secluded their entire quadrant.  
  
It became known that Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa were indeed resurrected, but due to a strange illness upon their arrival, their power levels were decreased dramatically. They decreased to their original levels the levels before the original Vegetasei was destroyed. Raditz was so angered at his revival, and the loss of his power, he began once again to scourge planets. He, and the others became manipulated by Frieza, but he, not even now, knows that the race lives on, dormant in an unknown Quadrant, waiting to be found...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there ya go! That ends Kira's adventures against evil. Please read and review peeps! I accept criticism well! Thanx! 


End file.
